Forgive and Forget
by sweetlolly786
Summary: what happen when you find out that your boyfriend slept with one of your bestfriend....miley


FORGIVE YOU FORGET YOU

MILEYS

She sat on the soft blanket as the wind blew through her hair. Slowly, she laid down watching the stars appear one by one. She pulled another blanket over her and hugged herself tight. Her eyes were red her nose was stuffy you could tell she's been crying. As much as she tried to erase the haunted thoughts that were processing in her head she'd knew she'd fail. Gradually her vision turned blurry she blinked a few times until all was black.

NICKS

On the other hand, he was lying in bed his arm wrapped around a small petit figure. The breeze that erupted through his window harshly raged towards him. With a small groan he woke up feeling the un-forgetful cries that bawled at him. He looked to the left and to his dismay he found a sleeping girl cuddled to his chest. No he didn't want HER he only wanted the one he loved. He knew now it was too late.

MILEYS P.O.V

She'd been crying all night her eyes were puffy and blood shock red. She woke up to the touch of the wind whistling in her ears. She still couldn't understand why he wanted HER? What did SHE have that she didn't? She got in to the shower letting the hot steamy water take over her delicate body. Her eyes closed as she lifted her head and ran her fingers through her hair. Unlimited flashback raced through her head. His arm around HER little frame, his lips connected to HERS, his hands playing with HER hair, HIM and HER TOGETHER on HIS bed. She walked out of the shower and immediately she was hit by another flashback. She was skipping merrily up the stairs to see the love of her life. She turned the knob reveling the magical fairytale that belonged to her and her prince charming. All of a sudden the clouds were rolling in the storm just started tears welled up in her eyes as she found her wonderful kingdom being destroyed. The tears unwillingly poured out she couldn't believe it he was making out with HER. Her ex best friend. She trusted him and her and without a second thought they both betrayed her. Finally closing the kingdom she was leaving behind she was sure he saw her. His mouth was open but all that came out was nothing. She got dressed and went downstairs figuring out the question that burned through her head… why didn't he go after her?

NICKS P.O.V

As he wiggled his way out of bed he leaped in to the shower. He was fighting back tears but unfortunately failed. The water hit his face as the tears uncontrollably streamed down. As questions flooded trough his head there was one that stood out…how could he let HER take over? He remembered the lost look in her eyes searching for her fairytale; he saw that sparkle of hope turn from a vivid blue to a dull grey, he saw her shattered face break down right in front of him. How could he be so selfish and let go of the one and only thing he cherished in his life? He stepped out of his shower to find the girl he stupidly lost his virginity to. He put his clothes on and went towards her . Slowly he shook her and when she finally woke up he looked down and told her to go home. She didn't understand why. She thought he wanted her now but boy was she wrong. She asked him if he regretted last night and with a straight face he replied a short yes. She quickly put her clothes on and went out of the house. As soon as he heard the door shut he immediately broke down crying.

MILEYS P.O.V

She looked at her schedule to see it was her other best friend's birthday. Her heart stopped beating when she figured she'd have to see him again. Usually she would of loved going to demi's but this time she was dreading it she didn't want to face the guy that broke her heart. She quickly applied a quick dash of lip gloss and eye liner. She pulled out a caual black dress that hugged her tiny wait. It had a long sleeve on one arm and a bow at the top while the other was sleeve less. It was just above her knees. Her hair was in soft wavy curls. She went downstairs and grabbed her car keys and headed into the car. After a long hour drive she parked her car and took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. There standing in front of her she caught the eye of the one she 'used' to love. She quickly looked down as demi, selena and the Jonas brothers made their way towards her. They all gave her a hug except selena and nick.

NICKS

She was standing a few centimeters apart from him. How he longed to wrap his arm around her and kiss her on the lips but he knew he couldn't. she looked really stunning words couldn't describe what he was feeling. He walked over to her and asked if he could talk to her. Hesitantly she nodded her head and headed up the stair into a room with the door left open.

Nick: miles…

Miley: don't you dare call me that you don't have the right to anymore

Nick: (his heart broke into bits when he heard her say those words he was holding back tears hearing the coldness in her voice) Miley…I know you saw and I know it was wrong I swear it didn't mean to happen it didn't mean a thing to me

Miley: (she looked into his eyes coldy) really nick cause when I saw you didn't stop you carried on losing your virginity wasn't a big deal to you but we promised each other we would lose it together how could we when you already did!!!!

Nick: (he took a deep breath and put his hand in his pocket) im sorry miles I really am

NORMAL P.O.V

As nick pleaded and pleaded every rejection miley flinged in his face burned deeper in his chest From a distance selena kept watching over envying their conversation. Altough she was jealous she still had guilt washing over her. She couldn't beleive that she betrayed her best mate with her boyfriend. She didn't know what came over her maybe the jealousy was too much to handle she marched over to them. The music blasted out from the speakers the heavy beats matched her pace.

Selena: nick I need to talk to you

Nick: not now selena im in the middle of something

Selena: but nick….

Nick: not now!

Miley: why don't you want to nick? Cause you don't want to hurt me? Cause you suddenly care about me?well you know what go to her I don't care no more, you both mean nothing to me!

He grabbed ahold of her arms and pulled her towards his chest. They were both looking deeply into each others eyes until a loud out burst shocked them both.

Selena: IM PREGNATE!!!

Without a second thought he let go of her and walked over to selena. With that miley left the room allowing the two of them to have their privacy. Tears cascaded from her eyes as she knew that nothing could bring them back together now. She walked over to demi and wished her a happy birthday. Demi knew something was wrong I mean miley was always smiling and happy but right now she looked distraught and vulnerable. She told her she would call her later to find out what had happened.

BACK TO NICK AND SELENA

Nick: what do you mean your pregnant?

Selena: I think you know what I mean nick

Nick: but… I mean... Didn't I use protection...? Weren't you on pills?

Selena: don't try to turn this on me you and I are both to blame

Nick: but I'm not ready for this I can't be the father to your child!

Selena: why nick! Why! Why can't you be the father to my child?

Nick: because miley should have been the one having my kid!!

Selena: well nick look like you screwed up

He looked around the room to see miley gone. He ran downstairs to search for her with no luck he didn't find her. He walked over to demi and asked her if she knew where she was. She told him she went home. He wished her happy birthday and raced to his car ad drove of to her house.

AT MILEY'S HOUSE

He parked his car and ran to the door. He was continually banging as loud as he could miley opened the door not knowing who it was. As soon as she opened the door she immediately went to shut it however he stuck his feet in before she could slam it in his face. He pushed pass and grabbed a hold of her.

Nick: just hear me out please (he begged)

Miley: (frustrated, sighs) just leave me alone nick I wanna be alone!

Nick: no just let me explain

Miley: explain what there is nothing to explain!!!!!!!


End file.
